Gimme More
by bamboo-zena
Summary: Also translated into english / Hilda, la petite soeur de Lagertha, décide à ses 21 ans de rejoindre la ferme de sa soeur. Dès le premier regard, elle entretient une haine violente à l'égard de Rollo Lothbrok, et prends le parti de lui en faire baver à chaque faux pas pour tout le mal qu'il peut faire autour de lui. / Rollo OC
1. Partie 1

_Note sur la fanfic :_

_Avant de commencer, je voudrais juste signaler que cette histoire n'est pas liée directement à la série. Elle se situe approximativement entre l'épisode 3 et l'épisode 4 car Athelstan est déjà chez les Lothbrok. Il n'y a pas de réel rapport temporel car elle se déroule sur un assez long temps, c'est juste une sorte de parenthèse. Il ne faut pas prendre en compte le déroulement de la série ^^_

_J'attends vos avis sur cette première partie ! Les autres devraient suivre rapidement car j'écris beaucoup en ce moment et j'ai déjà toute l'histoire tracée dans la tête :)_

Partie 1

Cinq jours de marche. Cinq jours, c'est le temps qu'il fallu à Hilda pour rejoindre la ferme de sa sœur. Elle prit la route au cœur de l'hiver car elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que la météo se radoucisse. Hilda n'était pas patience. Son nom voulait dire « guerrière » et c'est tout ce qu'elle essayait d'être.

Du haut de ses 21 ans, elle cachait ses talents de combattante derrière un visage angélique et une carrure d'adolescente. Elle jouait beaucoup de son apparence physique pour piéger ses ennemis et les vaincre sans que ceux-ci n'aient le temps de dire « Hilda ».

Son arme favorite ? La hache. Elle avait su la manier dès qu'elle avait été capable de tenir quelque chose dans sa petite main. Sa hargne au combat avait aussi entrainé sa sœur, Lagertha, à manier un bouclier pour se défendre contre ses attaques incessantes.

Elles avaient toutes deux eu une enfance dans les montagnes. Malgré leur grande différence d'âge, elles se ressemblaient énormément psychologiquement. Elles étaient des guerrières et terriblement butées, élevées comme des garçons par leur père qui ne désirait pas de filles. Il voulait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la ferme familiale à sa suite.

Un jour, Lagertha était avec un homme. Elles ne s'étaient revues que trois fois depuis. Trois fois en presque treize ans.

Hilda avait achevé sa formation à la hache contre les garçons du village. Elle était devenue chef de bande à 10 ans et pouvait tenir en respect jusqu'à trois garçons de 15 ans d'un coup avec sa petite hache. Ses parents auraient du l'appeler la Hargneuse et non la Guerrière.

A ses 16 ans, elle eut un petit frère, qui fournit un héritier pour son père et une excuse pour partir. Elle attendit cinq ans avant de prendre ses affaires et déserter la maison familiale.

Sa hache à double lame à la taille, une cape en laine sur le dos, elle partit sur les routes rejoindre Lagertha le temps de trouver un vrai travail. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa sœur depuis six hivers et n'avait qu'un nom de village pour la guider. Pour le reste, elle dut se débrouiller. Elle croisa plusieurs personnes sur la route, mais tous la laissèrent tranquille, à son grand soulagement. Tuer quelqu'un chez eux n'était pas toléré, même si Hilda n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à planter sa lame dans la chair de quelqu'un.

Arrivée au village indiqué par Lagertha, fatiguée, elle arrêta plusieurs personnes pour leur demander la maison des Lothbrok, mais tous la dévisagèrent avec dédain. La famille de sa sœur ne lui paru pas appréciée.

Elle s'enfonça dans une rue désertée à cause du froid et de la neige. Un seul homme y marchait d'un pas nonchalant et l'air ravagé par l'alcool. Hilda s'éloigna de lui au maximum lorsqu'elle le croisa mais, malgré l'obscurité de la rue qui la cachait, elle sentit le regard de l'homme sur elle.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut dépassé, il l'interpella d'une voix rauque. Hilda passa sa main sur sa hache, prête à la dégainer. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour lui faire face. Il était imposant, mais plutôt jeune. Il devait avoir trente ans mais sa barbe et ses longs cheveux bruns le vieillissaient. Il avait aussi de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage, ce qui signifiait qu'il était un guerrier. Sans elles et sans son air malsain, il aurait pu être beau.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Hilda fit non de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas de conflit avec ce gaillard là et opta pour sa mine renfrognée plutôt que celle de demoiselle en détresse, car c'était tout à fait le type de femmes qu'il avait l'air de chercher.

« Je cherche une maison, fini-t-elle par dire.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle d'un pas.

- Je peux te montrer la mienne », dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Hilda lui lança un regard haineux dont elle avait le secret avec sa sœur. Elle connaissait ce genre de gars. Ils se croient tout permis parce qu'ils sont beaux et forts et en profitent pour abuser des faibles à commencer par les femmes. Si Hilda était une guerrière aussi, elle était une fervente défenseuse des femmes et des faibles. Son regard fit plus d'effet qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer car l'homme la regarda subitement surpris, voir choqué. Elle profita de l'occasion et reprit rapidement sa route. Elle trouva quelques rues plus loin quelqu'un qui accepta de lui montrer le chemin à prendre. Elle devait marcher une heure à travers la forêt en direction de la mer.

Elle ne s'était presque pas arrêtée durant ces cinq jours de marche et était exténuée. L'idée de repartir pour une heure la découragea, mais celle de rester dormir dans ce village où des gens comme le guerrier brun se promenaient en liberté lui semblait inenvisageable et risquée.

Cet homme en question était Rollo Lothbrok. Guerrier de renom, il voyait le sexe comme le meilleur passe temps qu'il soit. Cela passait même avant la baston. Lorsqu'il croisa la route de la jeune femme dans les rues du village, il ne vit en elle qu'une nouvelle proie il ne remarqua même pas la hache accrochée à sa taille. Il voyait une personne de sexe féminin, tout simplement baisable. Elle lui avait d'abord semblé sans défenses, puis il remarqua la fatigue lisible sur son visage. Deux points en sa faveur. Mais il vit autre chose dans ses yeux : une sorte de haine qui lui semblait étrangement adressée. Il comprit que malgré sa fatigue, cette fille là ne se laisserait pas faire. Et puis, il reconnu son expression. Il l'avait déjà vu de très nombreuses fois, car ce regard était le même que Lagertha, la femme de son frère. Lagertha qui avait toujours repoussé ses avances avec violence et qui incarnait pour lui la femme idéale. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la fille avait disparue.

Cette rencontre le perturba profondément. Cette femme dont il ne savait rien, qu'il n'avait probablement jamais croisée avant, l'avait touché. Il avait connu tellement de vois ce regard quand Lagertha le rejetait. Quoi qu'il fasse de toute manière, il était rejeté. Par Lagertha, et par cette fille qu'il ne connaît même pas.

Rollo jeta un coup de pied dans un tonneau près de lui et le fit voler en éclats. Il partit sur les traces de la fille, suivant ses pas dans la neige, jusqu'à la sortie du village. A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait pas de réelle utilité à la suivre après tout. Il hésita quelques temps et tourna les talons. Le temps qu'il rejoigne une taverne, elle avait quitté son esprit.

Il but plus qu'à son habitude, parfois seul, parfois accompagné de quelques amis. Il repéra rapidement une esclave dans un coin et se mit en tête de tirer un coup. Un regard de haine l'accompagna et il se surprit à repenser à la fille dans la neige. Il revit distinctement son visage ovale, ses yeux bleu clair et ses longs cheveux noirs parsemés de flocons de neige. Le temps qu'il revienne à la réalité, l'esclave était partie. Une proie lui filait entre les mains pour la deuxième fois en une soirée. Rollo dut se contraindre à se coucher sans occasion de se vider. Il rejoignit la chambre qu'il louait dans une auberge avec énervement et resta un long moment allongé avant de s'endormir. Sa journée avait été mauvaise et il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que le contact d'une femme l'aiderait à mieux dormir, seulement il s'en foutait du contact. Il voulait baiser, pas toucher la peau d'une poule ou l'entendre ronfler à côté de lui. Un petit coup et elle dégage.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain, sa mauvaise humeur ne l'avait pas quitté. Rollo ne travaillait pas, il n'avait pas de ferme comme son super frère, il vivait modestement des raids d'été et du peu qu'il récupérait sur le pillage. Par conséquent, il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées d'hiver mis à part s'entrainer, et à vrai dire il avait un peu trop la gueule de bois pour cela.

Rollo décida de rendre visite à son frère Ragnar, voir l'état du bateau, s'occuper avec Bjorn, faire n'importe quoi tant qu'il aurait de la compagnie. Être avec eux valait mieux que d'être seul, et être dans la même pièce que Lagertha valait mieux que d'avoir n'importe quelle femme dans son lit.

Il avala du fromage et du pain en guise de petit déjeuner et partit en direction de la mer, à travers la forêt. Il trouva Bjorn et Gyda, les enfants de son frère, en train de s'entrainer devant la maison. Sa nièce commençait à maitriser son bouclier et Bjorn ne s'en sortait pas trop mal avec son épée. Rollo leur donna quelques conseils et entra dans la maison. Il était toujours le bienvenu et n'avait pas besoin de frapper ou de prévenir de son arrivée. Il trouva Lagertha à l'intérieur, la salua, se servit à boire et s'installa devant le feu. A cet instant, le rideau d'une des chambres s'ouvrit. Il s'attendait à en voir sortir son frère, mais à sa place il vit le prêtre. Il avait tendance à oublier l'existence de l'esclave. Une jeune femme le suivit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle s'amusait bien. Comme si on pouvait s'amuser avec un moine.

Il fallu plusieurs secondes à Rollo pour reconnaître la fille de la veille. Une nuit de sommeil avait métamorphosé son visage. Ils se stoppèrent tous les deux dans leurs mouvements quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Rollo, dit Lagertha d'un ton sec derrière lui, voici ma sœur Hilda. »

Il regarda les deux sœurs à tour de rôle. A part les yeux et les vêtements, elles n'avaient pas grand' chose en commun. Ces yeux, justement, il en avait deux paires braquées sur lui. D'un côté, ceux de Hilda qui semblaient déjà le haïr et de l'autre ceux de Lagertha qui le mettaient au défi de s'approcher de sa petite sœur.

« Hilda, continua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, voici Rollo. Le frère de mon _mari_. »

Hilda sentit l'accent mit sur ce dernier mot. Elle connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour relever ce genre de détails, et à la mine renfrognée qu'elle fit à Rollo, la jeune fille sut qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses cachées. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait, du genre de ceux qui énervent, et s'installa à la table, dans le dos de Rollo.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la ferme la veille, elle s'était pratiquement évanouie d'épuisement. L'esclave, Athelstan, l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et elle avait dormi d'une traite jusqu'au matin, sans même donner d'explication. A son réveil seulement, elle expliqua le but de sa visite. Après de nombreuses années, sa sœur l'avait à peine reconnue la veille et fut véritablement surprise de la voir débarquer.

Hilda avait pu renouer des liens avec son neveu et sa nièce qu'elle n'avait connus que très jeunes, notamment en allant pêcher avec eux. Elle comptait se rendre rapidement utile et autant que possible afin de ne rien devoir à personne. Elle détestait les dettes et les règles en rendant service volontairement, elle s'évitait de recevoir des ordres. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle détestât plus que ça, et Lagertha le savait depuis bien longtemps.

Face à la tension palpable dans la pièce, Hilda se leva et sortit. Elle frôla volontairement le dos de Rollo en partant, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

« Je vais entrainer les mômes », dit-elle à l'attention de sa sœur. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Rollo la suivre quelques instants plus tard.

Hilda prit un bouclier en bois pour montrer à sa nièce quelques mouvements, pendant que Bjorn profitait d'un adversaire plus fort pour se déchainer. La défense n'avait jamais été son fort donc elle apprit à Gyda le peu qu'elle connaissait. Elle joua jusqu'au bout son rôle de fille sans défense et se laissa battre par Bjorn. Sa nièce riait aux éclats près de Rollo. Hilda vit un sourire passer sur les lèvres de l'homme et lui lança un regard de défi, qui n'échappa pas non plus au garçon.

« Je paris que Hilda peut te battre Rollo, lança-t-il

- Je ne voudrais pas la blesser, répondit le guerrier en s'adossant nonchalamment à la barrière en bois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu risques avec des armes en bois ? » demanda Gyda.

Hilda le fixa silencieusement. Elle alla chercher une hache dans le tas de jouets ainsi qu'une masse d'arme qu'elle accrocha à sa taille. Convaincu, Rollo saisit une petite épée. Il avait l'air assez sur de lui et semblait persuadé qu'il ferait une bouchée de la jeune femme. Le temps que le combat commence, Ragnar, Lagertha et Athelstan avaient rejoints les deux petits et les regardaient avec amusement.

Rollo attendit qu'elle lance la première attaque. Elle fit un tour de piste pour évaluer le terrain et se prépara. Puis, elle bondit sur ses pieds telle une biche et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva dans le dos de Rollo et lui lança un violent coup dans la tête avec le plat de sa hache.

« Oups » dit-elle dans un rire.

Il se retourna, et cette fois son expression avait changée : il semblait décidé à la battre. Hilda renouvela ce genre d'attaques trois fois avant de recevoir son premier coup. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer lorsque la lame en bois lui percuta le ventre. Le coup l'immobilisa un instant, puis le combat débuta réellement. Rollo comprit rapidement sa façon de se battre et para ses coups sans difficulté. Cela montrait qu'il était un bon guerrier, même s'il aurait été tué au moins quatre fois avec une véritable hache.

Ils dansèrent tous les deux un long moment. Hilda ne dévoila pas tous ses talents de combattante mais ne lui laissa pas l'avantage pour autant. Il retenait sa force dans chaque attaque de peur de l'abîmer, alors qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour le cogner. Ils allaient tous deux s'en sortir avec de nombreux bleus.

Hilda chercha une ouverture dans sa défense mais, celle-ci ne venant pas, elle dégaina sa masse d'arme pour prendre le dessus.

« Tu triches », dit-il alors qu'elle se retrouvait avec une arme dans chaque main.

Hilda lança un sourire satisfait, accompagné de la masse d'arme dans la tête et la hache dans le vendre. Aucune des deux armes n'atteignit cependant sa cible.

Ils pivotaient toujours ensemble. La danse devait être impressionnante car Hilda aperçu les spectateurs du coin de l'œil, et les mômes regardaient fascinés alors que les adultes semblaient inquiets. Elle décida d'achever son adversaire et le projeta à genoux à l'aide d'un coup de pieds à l'arrière de ses rotules. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Rollo se retrouva avec la tête tirée en arrière et une fausse hache collée contre sa gorge.

« T'es mort… encore » dit Hilda en riant.

Ragnar frappa dans ses mains pour saluer la performance et aida son frère à se lever. Hilda rentra dans la maison, lançant au passage un clin d'œil complice à Athelstan et une tape amicale à Bjorn.

Rollo foudroya Ragnar du regard, comme s'il était responsable. Il venait de se faire humilier par une fillette, devant toute sa famille. Il avait tué des guerriers, détruits des armées entières et une gamine l'avait maitrisé. Il entra dans la maison à sa suite et la saisit par le bras.

« J'ai pas mis toute ma force, dit-il pour se justifier. On fera un autre combat et cette fois je ne me retiendrais pas. »

Hilda ne chercha pas à se dégager de l'étreinte. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds de son regard supérieur, accompagné d'un sourire provocateur.

« Mauvais perdant » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Athelstan entra à ce moment là. Rollo lui jeta un regard noir et alla s'assoir à la table. Sans chercher la discrétion, Hilda se tourna face à lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en disant à Athelstan :

« Je crois que ce gars là ne t'aimes pas.

Athelstan sourit en baissant les yeux.

- Désolé, dit-il, mais… Je crois qu'il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus ! ».

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Hilda ouvertement et Athelstan plus discrètement, restant à sa place d'esclave. Rollo promenait son regard assassin de l'un à l'autre.

« Soit pas vexé, petit frère, dit Ragnar sur le pas de la porte. Tu t'es plutôt bien défendu contre cette sauvage. Je l'ai déjà vu être bien plus méchante avec ses proies ! »

Le frère ainé fit un clin d'œil complice à la jeune fille, ce qui redoubla l'énervement de Rollo. Une proie, lui ? Bien sur. Il allait se venger. C'était lui, le prédateur, pas cette gamine.

Plus tard dans la journée, Athelstan et Hilda préparèrent le déjeuner. Ils prirent dans la réserve le dernier morceau de viande qu'ils cuisinèrent avec quelques oignons. Hilda ne connaissait le moine que depuis le matin mais elle commençait déjà à l'apprécier. Même s'il paraissait étrange au premier abord, il n'était pas si différent d'elle. Il était un peu perdu dans la maison, au milieu de ces gens qui se connaissent depuis longtemps. Si Hilda connaissait la famille de sa sœur, elle ne l'avait vu que très rarement et n'était jamais venue à la ferme. De plus, Athelstan était un esclave, donc une personne considérée comme faible. Hilda n'avait pas de pitié pour lui, juste de la sympathie. Elle s'intéressait à ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas et le monde duquel venait le prêtre était tellement différent du sien qu'il l'intéressait.

Ils parlèrent des raids tout en cuisinant. Hilda avoua les aimer uniquement pour les combats, et non pour le pillage. L'or ne l'intéressait pas, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, si ça ne la gênait pas d'enlever la vie de ses ennemis, elle n'aimait pas voler leurs objets. Elle n'avait participé qu'à deux excursions au cours de sa vie et espérait en venant plus près de la mer pouvoir partir dans les raids d'été. Ils continuèrent leur discussion sur la soif de sang de la jeune femme lorsqu'ils servirent le repas.

« Hilda a toujours été fascinée par le sang, dit Lagertha. Si je suis si forte avec un bouclier, c'est parce que j'ai du apprendre à me défendre face à elle.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas l'énerver, Athelstan » le taquina Ragnar.

Hilda fronça les sourcils en le voyant baisser les yeux. Il avait beau être un esclave, elle n'aimait pas sa façon de se soumettre.

« Il n'y a plus rien à manger, dit-elle brusquement pour changer de sujet. Il ne reste que le poisson pêché ce matin.

- On le mangera ce soir, dit Lagertha, mais il faudra chasser demain pour faire des réserves.

- J'irais » dirent en même temps Rollo et Hilda.

Un silence s'installa. Rollo n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la fin du combat.

« Super ! s'exclama enfin Ragnar avec un sourire malicieux. A vous deux, vous allez nous rapporter de belles réserves ! »

Le lendemain, Hilda emprunta quelques vêtements à sa sœur pour être à l'aise à la chasse. Elle prit un arc et un carquois, une dague qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture, et sa hache. Quand Rollo arriva à la ferme, elle l'attendait assise sur la barrière. Elle était du genre à prendre la chasse très au sérieux et ne comprit pas qu'il vienne simplement avec une épée, comme si cela suffisait à chasser. Sans lui adresser la parole, elle partit derrière la maison, en direction du bois.

« Les animaux sont de l'autre côté » lui dit-il.

Hilda s'arrêta, pivota et partit dans l'autre sens sans un mot. Il la suivit avec un petit sourire en coin, le regard fixé au niveau de sa ceinture. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. Elle dégaina son arc et positionna une flèche sur la corde. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la ferme, elle prêta l'oreille pour commencer la traque. Dans la montagne, c'était toujours elle qui chassait le gibier. Tout ce qu'elle entendait là c'était le bruit de pas de Rollo à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle tenta d'en faire abstraction mais il sembla en rajouter à chaque pas. Elle finit par se retourner avec énervement.

« Je ne sais pas qui t'as appris à chasser ni ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour te porter volontaire mais si tu continues comme ça soit sur que c'est ton corps que je trainerais jusqu'à la ferme au lieu de la nourriture. »

Rollo sourit, et il commençait à sérieusement énerver Hilda avec ce sourire là. Elle repartit en accélérant le pas et tenta de le perdre à plusieurs reprises en se faufilant entre les troncs, mais il finissait toujours par la retrouver.

De son côté, Rollo s'amusait plutôt bien. Il avait repéré plusieurs proies qu'il avait fait fuir volontairement. Il comptait faire durer cette partie de chasse, mais ce n'était pas de la nourriture qu'il traquait, c'était elle. Il voulait se venger de son humiliation mais ne savait pas encore comment. Il profita d'être à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle pour l'observer librement. Elle était… _intéressante_. Rollo tenta de ne pas s'attarder sur ses formes afin de contenir ses pulsions masculines. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de le semer, mais il n'était pas du genre à perdre sa proie. Il s'éloignait d'elle un petit peu plus à chaque fois sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Il voyait à sa démarche qu'elle ne chassait pas mais qu'elle était perturbée, par lui. Par son comportement. Il en fut satisfait.

Rollo jugea le moment venu de passer à l'attaque. Il devint subitement silencieux et aussi léger que le vent et se faufila entre les arbres pour la rejoindre. Arrivé à quelques centimètres, il tendit le bras pour la saisir. Au même instant, elle se retourna et tendit une flèche en direction de sa tête.

« Bouge pas » ordonna-t-elle.

Rollo vit dans son regard une détermination farouche et, pour une fois, il obéit. Il la fixa dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis vit ses doigts glisser sur la corde. Il ferma les yeux instinctivement, mais ne sentit rien. La flèche siffla à son oreille et un bruit sourd suivit derrière lui.

« Ramène-toi, dit Hilda en s'éloignant. Je vais pas le porter toute seule. »

Il regarda dans sa direction et vit un énorme oiseau au sol, une flèche plantée entre les deux yeux. Hilda remonta d'un coup dans son estime car, en plus d'être baisable, elle était douée avec plusieurs armes. Mais elle lui avait aussi fait perdre son occasion de l'attraper et de tirer un coup, et ça il lui en voulait. Il alla s'emparer de l'oiseau et le passa sur une épaule.

« On continue ? » proposa-t-il. Il ne voulait pas rentrer avant de l'avoir baisée.

Hilda hocha la tête et reprit sa marche silencieuse, à côté de lui cette fois-ci. Il décida de rester calme et d'attendre qu'elle n'ait pas sa hache à la main pour aller au bout de sa pensée. Il tenta à chaque pas de s'approcher d'elle au point de lui frôler le bras, mais Hilda ne réagit pas. Il la toucha une nouvelle fois, avec plus d'insistance, et cette fois elle s'arrêta net pour se tourner vers lui.

« Qu'est-c'que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement, tout en gardant la voix basse.

- Ce que je veux… ? dit Rollo en la regardant de la tête au pieds.

- Un cerf…

- … quoi ?

- Chut. Derrière toi, un cerf… »

Hilda s'accroupit derrière un arbre et tendit son arc, puis, voyant que Rollo ne réagissait pas, elle le tira vers elle par le bras.

« Je ne peux pas l'atteindre d'ici, chuchota-t-elle. On se sépare, et on verra qui est le meilleur à la chasse. »

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna sans un bruit. Rollo se prit au jeu, dégaina un long couteau de sa ceinture et s'approcha du cerf entre les arbres. A plusieurs reprises, celui-ci leva la tête vers sa direction, sans le voir, et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Rollo regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucune trace de Hilda. Il finit par se retrouver juste derrière l'arbre du cerf, caché de sa vue et dans le bon sens du vent. Tout était à son avantage. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cachette pour attraper sa proie, Hilda tomba d'une branche au dessus de lui et atterrit à quelques centimètres du cerf. Sans que Rollo n'ait le temps de comprendre, l'animal se retrouva avec la tête tranchée.

Hilda se pencha, la saisit par ses longs bois et se tourna vers Rollo, le visage couvert d'une giclée de sang.

« Gagné » se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Rollo la fixa, stupéfait. La brutalité de la scène le refroidit et il commença à voir la jeune femme différemment. Le sang sur son visage lui donna un air sauvage et son regard semblait fou, plein du plaisir d'avoir tué un être innocent. Il la découvrit sadique et sanguinaire, et d'une certaine façon cela lui plu.

« On rentre ? » fini-t-elle par dire, après avoir retrouvé un regard à peu près normal.

Rollo acquiesça et attrapa le reste du cerf pour le porter. L'animal était sacrément lourd et il dut rapidement lui remettre l'oiseau. Même en se répartissant les bêtes, ils furent contraint de faire une pause à la moitié de la route, épuisés.

« Déjà fatigué ? demanda Hilda à bout de souffle.

Rollo lui répondit par un sourire et s'adossa à un arbre. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Très près. Elle s'appuya sur le tronc en le touchant tout le long de son bras. Ce contact lui paru brulant malgré les épaisseurs de vêtements et lui enflamma le creux de l'estomac.

« On ne peut pas dire que cette chasse soit un succès de ton côté, lui dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Qui dit qu'elle est finie ?

- On va bientôt arriver… Il serait temps de te décider ! »

Elle dit cette dernière phrase avec un regard soutenu. Rollo y vit, à tord ou à raison, une invitation et tenta de saisir son bras. Une fois de plus, son geste fut suspendu car elle était déjà à un mètre de lui.

« Si tu ne te décides pas on repart », dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Elle récupéra l'oiseau sur le sol et la tête du cerf, et lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se remettre en route. Rollo la fixa quelques secondes. Il hésita à l'arrêter, mais se résigna. Sa façon de le regarder avait changée et il semblait qu'elle voulait jouer, alors Rollo allait jouer.

Il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus de simples pulsions sexuelles qu'il avait quand il la voyait. Habituellement, il n'aurait jamais laissé une fille lui échapper : il l'aurait baisée, avec ou sans son accord, et serait partit une fois ses besoins satisfaits.

Ce qu'il voulait, là, c'était vraiment _elle_. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle avait en réserve, et il sentait que, de toute manière, il finirait par la baiser.


	2. Partie 2

Partie 2

Deux mois s'écoulèrent depuis l'arrivée de Hilda. Le temps se radoucit doucement et les raids furent vite au milieu de toutes les discutions. Hilda s'entraîna tous les jours au combat dans l'espoir de partir l'été venu, et profita de son exercice quotidien pour former Athelstan au maniement des armes. Elle parvint à le convaincre d'apprendre tout tuer en le persuadant que ça ne lui serait utile qu'en extrême besoin et uniquement pour se défendre s'il le souhaitait. Lagertha avait clairement spécifié qu'elle partirait avec Ragnar et que le prêtre serait responsable de la ferme et des enfants.

En échange, il apprenait à la jeune femme à lire. Il n'avait avec lui que son Évangile, mais Hilda s'en contentait, et découvrait même avec curiosité une religion autre que la sienne. Elle s'intéressait beaucoup au Dieu du moine, ce qui contribua à les rapprocher ils devinrent rapidement très bons amis. Hilda apprit aussi l'anglais et quelques notions d'écriture, et ils fabriquèrent ensemble des plumes et de l'encre pour pratiquer. La jeune femme était persuadée que tout ce savoir lui assurerait une place dans les bateaux, même s'il n'était pas encore sûr que les raids aillent à l'Ouest cet été.

Pour ce qui était de Rollo, il passait beaucoup de temps à la ferme, bien plus qu'il n'avait l'habitude auparavant, ce qui étonna Ragnar et agaça Lagertha. Elle le prit un jour à part pour le menacer de lui couper ses parties génitales si il continuait de tourner autour de sa petite sœur. Cependant, il n'était pas le seul responsable dans l'histoire et Hilda profita de la situation pour jouer l'innocente, afin de l'énerver encore plus. Plus le temps passait, plus la tension entre les deux était palpable. Ils prenaient bien soin de ne pas se parler tout en se surveillant constamment, et quand ils s'adressaient la parole, c'était avec méchanceté et agressivité. Rollo ne lui avait qu'à moitié pardonnée de l'avoir battu le premier jour, et Hilda en apprenait toujours un peu plus sur lui, notamment par le biais d'Athelstan. Elle sut ainsi qu'il était violent et intolérant, impatient, et surtout qu'il aimait se montrer supérieur. Le portrait craché de ce qu'elle détestait. Cependant, elle savait qu'il était attiré par elle, il ne s'en était même pas caché, et elle jouait de cette situation pour le manipuler encore plus. Elle lui laissait croire que c'était réciproque, mais elle ne lâchait pratiquement plus sa hache, car le jour où il voudrait passer à l'acte, elle allait le recevoir d'une façon bien inattendue.

Un jour qu'Athelstan montrait à Hilda une énième fois comment écrire son prénom, Rollo débarqua dans la ferme. Il n'était étrangement pas venu depuis deux jours mais la jeune femme n'avait qu'à peine remarqué son absence. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention lorsqu'il entra et resta concentrée sur son ouvrage, car elle essayait une nouvelle encre qu'ils avaient créée la veille.

Rollo se vexa rapidement de si peu d'attention, s'assit en face d'elle à la table et demanda où étaient les autres. Il fixait Hilda mais ce fut Athelstan qui répondit.

« Ils sont partis pêcher, dit-il.

- C'est pas à toi que j'ai parlé, esclave. »

Hilda leva doucement vers lui un regard suspect.

« Ca ne change rien à la réponse, dit-elle.

- Que toi et moi du coup, hein ? »

Hilda le fixa plus intensément.

« Il n'y a que Athelstan et moi, dit-elle d'un ton mauvais. Je leur dirais que tu es passé.

- Je comptais attendre leur retour ici, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Va attendre plus loin alors, on travaille.

- Oh vous travaillez ! ria-t-il. Et c'est quoi votre… _travail _? »

À contrecœur, Hilda lui montra son ouvrage.

« Athelstan m'apprend à écrire, dit-elle, ce qui, pour une raison qui lui échappait, fit rire Rollo.

- Comme si ce moins que rien pouvait t'apprendre quelque chose ! »

Hilda le foudroya du regard. Tout le dégoût qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui monta en elle comme une bouffée d'adrénaline et elle se retint à contrecœur de lui arracher le visage.

« Eh bien, esclave, ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, ta petite leçon est finie. Va voir dehors ce qu'il s'y passe et ne revient pas avant qu'on te le demande. »

Le prêtre hésita. Il se tourna vers Hilda pour attendre son avis tout en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu te crois Rollo ? bouillonna-t-elle. Athelstan restes ici, et si sa présence te gêne _tu_ dégages.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Je te sortirais moi-même !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça… _femme_. »

Ce dernier mot était la parole de trop. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Rollo se retrouva avec le nez collé contre la table, et la seconde suivante, Hilda était debout près de lui. Elle lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux et le tira avec une telle violence qu'il fut forcé de la suivre dans la cour. Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces et l'envoya à quelques mètres d'elle. Ils auraient pu en rester là, Hilda serait retournée à son travail et Rollo on-ne-sait-où passer ses nerfs. Cependant, ils se regardaient à présent avec la même hargne et la même haine, Hilda à cause de son comportement qui la dégoûtait, et Rollo parce qu'il se sentait à la fois humilié une fois de plus par son attaque, et parce que plus il la voyait, plus il la désirait et il détestait qu'elle lui résiste.

Il fut le premier à avancer et tenta de l'attraper mais elle esquiva et se plaça dans son dos. Elle lui lança son efficace coup de pieds à l'arrière des genoux pour le faire tomber à terre. Il poussa un grondement et, sans se relever, il pivota pour se retrouver face à elle. Il bondit sur elle d'un coup et lui enfonça son épaule dans le ventre, la projetant de toutes ses forces contre la barrière. Le choc coupa quelques secondes la respiration à la jeune femme, permettant ainsi à Rollo de se redresser. Hilda en profita pour s'agripper à son bras et lui envoya un crocher du droit dans la mâchoire. Elle saisit ensuite sa hache et tenta de lui envoyer dans les flancs avec rage, mais une main l'attrapa par derrière. Elle avait oublié la présence d'Athelstan et celui-ci semblait paniqué. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il était devenu fort et ne la lâcha pas. Il lui arracha la hache des mains et tenta de la calmer du regard. Rollo, qui n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il s'était passé, lui décolla son poing dans le ventre et, alors qu'elle se pliait de douleur, il la releva d'une main et la balança au milieu de la cour.

Hilda avait perdu sa rage lorsque le prêtre l'avait stoppée et elle remarqua soudain l'était de la situation : ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sang des quelques coups échangés et la barrière en bois était cassée. Rollo revint à la charge à plusieurs reprises et Hilda ne parvint qu'à difficilement l'esquiver et se défendre. A peine sur ses pieds, il la renvoyait valser plus loin. Elle ramassa un bouclier en bois et contra quelques-unes de ses attaques mais celui-ci se brisa rapidement sous la force de Rollo. Elle réussit à peine à le toucher une fois avec son poing, mais il semblait qu'il ne sentait plus rien. Il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua au sol, mettant tout son poids sur elle.

Hilda suffoqua jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse enfin. Il lui immobilisa les jambes avec le bas de son corps et ses bras étaient trop endoloris pour bouger. Il se déplaça sur elle, écarta ses jambes d'une main pour se coller encore plus contre elle, alors que l'autre lui tenait la tête contre le sol. Hilda sentit sa main se promener sur sa cuisse et se glisser sous sa jupe. Le visage fou de Rollo était à quelques centimètres du sien. Dans un dernier effort, elle envoya son poing dans sa mâchoire, puis le second. Elle l'enchaîna jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise ses deux mains pour l'immobiliser. Elle tenta de se débattre et de bouger sous lui avec un rugissement féroce mais ne provoqua que d'amuser Rollo. Il attrapa les deux petits poignets de la jeune femme d'une main et s'apprêta à arracher ses vêtements de l'autre lorsqu'un « STOP ! » féroce arrêta son geste. Rollo revint brusquement à la réalité. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête et découvrirent Lagertha qui marchait furieusement vers eux, une épée dégainée à la main.

Hilda profita de la seconde d'inattention de son assaillant pour le pousser du reste de sa force et se glisser sur lui, lui plaquant les bras dans le dos et lui poussant la tête dans le sol.

« Merci sœurette, dit-elle à bout de souffle, avant d'ajouter à l'oreille de Rollo : j'espère que la terre a bon goût, raclure !

- A l'intérieur, tous les deux, hurla Lagertha, MAINTENANT ! »

Hilda fut surprise par l'agressivité de sa sœur et obéit sans broncher, suivie de près par son adversaire. Ils entrèrent et furent bientôt rejoints par Ragnar et Athelstan.

« Bjorn, Gyda, dehors, ordonna Lagertha alors qu'ils entraient à leur tour. Athelstan, explique moi ce que ces deux là faisaient à se battre dans ma ferme !

- Euh… hésita le prêtre en cherchant de l'aide du regard. Ils se sont disputés et euh… ils se sont battus…

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

- C'est bon il n'y est pour rien ! intervint Hilda. On peu se justifier nous-mêmes. L'autre là a insulté Athelstan avant de m'insulter moi…

- Je plaisantais, coupa Rollo, et elle s'est jetée sur moi, je n'ai fais que me défendre.

- Tu t'es fait attaqué par une fillette, ricana Ragnar, donc tu as décidé de la rouer de coups ?

- Te fais pas passer pour une victime ! hurla Hilda. T'aurais aussi pu t'arrêter, ou simplement fermer ta gueule !

- STOP ! intervint Lagertha une fois de plus. Ca suffit ! Je vous préviens, au moindre faux pas, vous dégagerez définitivement de cette maison. Je ne veux pas vous recroiser de la journée, faites ce que vous voulez je ne veux pas vous voir ! Et avant de partir, ajouta-t-elle férocement, vous remettrez de l'ordre dans la cours ! »

L'ordre n'était pas du genre discutable. Ils s'exécutèrent sans un bruit ni un regard. Hilda tenta de nettoyer le sang et Rollo de réparer la barrière. Puis, ils se séparèrent. Rollo pensa à rentrer chez lui, mais cela impliquait de traverser le village et de croiser des connaissances, donc il se résigna. Il se promena dans la forêt alentour pendant un long moment. Il fini par rejoindre une petite plage isolée se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau fraiche pour calmer la douleur qui le lançait là où il avait reçu des coups. Il nettoya le sang qui coulait de son visage et ses bras, et s'allongea à la surface de l'eau pour se détendre. Il tenta de se vider l'esprit, et surtout de ne pas penser à la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il se redressa finalement dans l'eau et s'apprêta à rejoindre la plage, il l'aperçue, debout sur le sable. Elle le fixait. Elle aurait pu être là depuis plus d'une heure qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarquée. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes sans oser bouger, à quelques mètres d'écart. Rollo finit par s'avancer vers elle et sortir de l'eau. L'espace d'une seconde, il fut persuadé de la voir rougir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en enfilant ses vêtements. T'as jamais vu une bite ou quoi ? »

Hilda le foudroya du regard mais ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il.

- Faut qu'on parle. Si on continue comme ça, on finira par se tuer.

- _Je_ te tuerais, rectifia-t-il alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le bois.

- Arrête d'en être si persuadé. Si Athelstan n'avait pas pris ma hache, j'aurais décoré ma chambre de ta tête.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse. »

Rollo se tordit soudain de douleur. Ne faisant pas attention à sa route, il venait de se cogner l'épaule contre un arbre à l'emplacement d'un hématome qui venait de se former. Hilda le regarda en souriant et s'approcha de lui.

« C'est là que tu as mal ? » dit-elle en lui prenant doucement l'épaule. Et sans crier gare, elle appuya son doigt contre le bleu. Rollo poussa un cri de douleur et la propulsa au loin, ne provoquant que l'hilarité de la jeune femme.

« T'es malade ? s'exclama-t-il. Je croyais que t'étais là pour parler ?

- Oui, parlons. Je ne compte pas partir de la ferme, et je suppose que toi non plus. Je propose qu'on s'ignore.

- T'avais pas besoin de venir me voir pour ça. Encore moins de me faire mal.

- Oh pauvre petit. C'était juste pour te dire au revoir ! Même si on se verra, il faut pas qu'on se parle, sinon ça recommencera.

- Ok, dégage alors.

- Ok ! dit-elle en s'éloignant avec un grand sourire.

- Attend… »

Hilda s'arrêta et le regarda s'approcher avec un air satisfait. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à se prendre un poing dans la face.

« On est quitte » dit-il. Mais il savait très bien que c'était loin d'être le cas. Il venait juste de l'empêcher de partir.

Hilda lui mit un coup de genou dans la cuisse et un coup de coude dans le ventre. Mais ça ne suffit même pas à énerver Rollo. Il la saisit par derrière et l'enferma dans ses bras, l'un la tenant à la taille, l'autre à la gorge.

« Petite sauvage » lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Hilda planta ses dents dans son bras, qui jura, la projeta et la maintint contre un arbre d'une main. Elle parvint à lui saisir une poignée de cheveux du bout des doigts, mais cette fois-ci Rollo fut réactif. Il s'empara de la chevelure de la femme à son tour.

« Si tu tires, je tire ! » dit-il dans un souffle.

Hilda détendit ses doigts doucement. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes et, sans se consulter, ils tirèrent d'un même mouvement leurs têtes l'une vers l'autre et leurs lèvres se collèrent avec une violente passion. Rollo plaqua Hilda contre le tronc d'arbre et se colla complètement à elle. Sa main se radoucit dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre se posa dans le creux du dos de la femme pour la garder contre lui. Il sentit sa main à elle se glisser vers sa ceinture et la détacher d'un geste habile. De l'autre, elle lui tira un peu les cheveux pour l'éloigner d'elle et, d'un mouvement brusque, elle inversa les rôles. Rollo se retrouva coincé entre elle et l'arbre. Il comprit aussitôt le message : c'était elle le chef. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol tout en la gardant contre lui et sans décoller leurs lèvres. Elle se plaça à cheval sur son bassin. Ils enlevèrent adroitement les vêtements qui les gênaient et se blottirent avec passion l'un dans l'autre. Des gémissements de plaisir leur échappèrent rapidement. Ils se serrèrent en rythme l'un contre l'autre et roulèrent ensemble sur le sol sec de la forêt, cherchant à tour de rôle à dominer l'autre, avec la même bestialité que dans leurs combats. C'était, à vrai dire, une nouvelle confrontation violente peut être même plus que les autres. Hilda, toujours au dessus, enfonçait ses dents dans le cou de son amant, ce qu'il lui rendait à l'épaule. Il se laissa dominer un instant sans rechigner, savourant le plaisir que pouvait prodiguer une femme consentante. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de baiser quelqu'un, et avec elle ce n'était plus une question de besoin mais de profond désir. Il l'avait voulue dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle pour la première fois. Au début, c'était pour sa ressemblance avec Lagertha, puis par défi car elle lui résistait. Mais a présent, c'était juste pour elle qu'il la voulait. Chaque fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, son désir avait augmenté, et même encore maintenant qu'il était en elle.

Rollo la renversa pour se placer au dessus d'elle. Il la bloqua avec tout le poids de son corps pour la pénétrer plus profondément. Hilda laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir qui enorgueilli Rollo, et lui enfonça les ongles dans le dos, jusqu'à le faire saigner. Le guerrier lui attrapa les mains pour lui bloquer au dessus de la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme alors qu'il sentait la fin approcher. Il étouffa son plaisir dans sa nuque alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement en elle.

Il laissa toutes ses forces le quitter et se glissa à côté de la jeune femme. Il allait reprendre son souffle quand il se prit une baffe.

« Hé ! protesta Hilda. Tu vas pas t'arrêter là quand même ! J'ai pas fini ! »

Rollo lui jeta un regard de reproche, à bout de forces. Avec agacement elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. « Arg, mais c'est pas vrai ! râla-t-elle. Connard d'égoïste ! ». Elle fit passer sa frustration à coups de poings sur la poitrine de Rollo, qui la regardait amusé. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne l'affecta pas, et il commençait à fermer les yeux. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'alongea contre lui. « Laisse moi reprendre mon souffle » chuchota-t-il.

Hilda n'essaya même pas de se dégager. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se contenta de bouder. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre ainsi. Quand Rollo bougea enfin, le soleil commençait à tomber. Il pivota pour se retrouver au dessus de Hilda, en pleine forme à nouveau. Il promena avec douceur cette fois ses mains contre la peau brulante de son amante. Sans un mot, il la pénétra avec force. Hilda laissa échapper un cri de surprise mais ne broncha pas. Il lui fallu un instant pour se réveiller complètement, alors que Rollo, lui, était déjà dans sa lancée. Elle laissa complètement faire cette fois-ci et Rollo prit soin de la satisfaire avant lui-même, mais pas pour lui faire plaisir, plus par instinct de survie.

La nuit était pleinement tombée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la ferme. Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à rentrer séparément. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, les autres étaient en train de manger. Un lourd silence s'installa.

« Lagertha, dit Hilda, je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca ne se reproduira pas. On… on s'est mis d'accord pour s'ignorer afin de faciliter la vie ici. »

Sa sœur se contenta d'hocher la tête et Ragnar leur fit signe de s'asseoir à table. Ils se placèrent chacun à un bout et restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du repas. Lorsque tout fut enlevé de la table, Lagertha prit sa sœur à part.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle. Je sais que tu sais te défendre, mais il est plus fort que toi. S'il te fait du mal, dis-le moi et je le tue.

- Merci, dit Hilda. Ca ira. J'ai du lui faire aussi mal que l'inverse.

- Viens, je vais te soigner. »

Elles s'isolèrent pour nettoyer les plaies de la terre et du sang qui les couvraient. Athelstan apporta de l'eau chaude et des onguents pour les désinfecter. Grâce à eux deux, Hilda se retrouva rapidement en forme, malgré les bleus qui continuaient de se former et les courbatures. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Gyda et Ragnar s'occupaient de soigner Rollo.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Hilda savoura cet échange qui, pour la première fois, était calme. Ils savaient tous les deux que dès le lendemain, s'ils ne tenaient pas leur parole, leurs sentiments reprendraient le dessus et le mélange de haine et de désir continuerait à être explosif.


End file.
